Demon Fighter
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: The Inuy gang meet two boys with enormous power and talent.


-1_Hi all. This is my first attempt at Inuyasha fanfic. So be a little kind and I won__'__t be mad. Be too kind and then I__'__ll be ticked. Don__'__t go soft on me. If you noticed some mistakes, some bad parts, I__'__ll go and make it better. I can only give you the best if I am shown where I had made it bad. So enough of this crap and on to the story._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and gang. I do own Jamaton, his father, people of the village and Selmatone. (I suck at making at names.)

Inuyasha and the gang were walking a mass forest in a direction that no one knew. In other words, they were dead lost. It was hot, Inuyasha was complaining, Miroku decide to grope Sango constantly, Shippo had a tooth ache and it was that time of the month for Kagome. They were still shocked when she snapped. Shippo jumped in Inuyasha arms who fell to the ground. Miroku was knocked down by Sango when she jumped backwards, but since a women was lying right on top of him he didn't really mind. Kagome walked right past her scared friends. After Inuyasha dropped Shippo, Sango slapped Miroku and all walked forward. They continued to see their scary friend on her knees.

"Inuyasha, look."

"Sure Kagome," He sounded a bit ruffled and didn't want to tick of Kagome any more, "What is it?" He continued to stare at her. He got a very cold stare from her.

"Look."

The entire gang saw what she was talking about. In a large circular clearing there was two boys, about Kagome's age, were surround by three demons. Both were dressed in commoner grab. One stood in a fighting stance with brown hair and the other had sword out with white hair like Inuyasha's. It seemed that they intend to fight the demons themselves.

"Oh crap." Inuyasha jumped into the clearing. The two boys looked startled by his appearance. As quick as Kagome could get angry with Inuyasha right now, the demons were slain. "That was too easy." Inuyasha bragged happily, secretly hoping that this would calm Kagome's anger.

"Hey you damn ass jerk! Those were **our** demons!" The human with brown hair waved an angry fist at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry. What my friend was trying to say is: Who the hell are you and why the crap did you slay our demons you damn ass ugly demon!" The white hair boy began it calmly and then went into an anger that was a bit lower than Kagome anger.

"Whoa, Selmatone what with all the new anger? Ain't like you." The brown hair boy said with a little concern.

"Hey that was concern Jamaton. I got to remember that later."

"I mean, feh. You are showing anger. So what? It doesn't brother the Demon Fighter." He tried to cover something.

"Ay, you two boys going to doing something or what?" Inuyasha asked impertinently.

"It's you death demon." With surprising speed, the white hair boy named Selmatone came running with his sword. He was about t bring it down Inuyasha when Inuyasha grabbed it with one hand and snapped it in two. Inuyasha pushed him to the ground and the boy named Selmatone landed a few feet away from the gang.

"Hey demon, only I can do that!" With a yell made Inuyasha turn his head to the side to see the second boy in the air with a fist extended. A second later he made contact with Inuyasha's face. A second later Inuyasha was sent across the clearing and disappeared deep into the forest. "Hey, are you all right Selmatone?"

The white hair boy nodded and then shouted, "Look out!" The brown hair boy turned his head to see Inuyasha jump out the forest and landed in front of Jamaton. Jamaton whipped his right hand with his left hand holding the right and shouted something that no one of Inuyasha gang could tell. He hand let out what seemed to b electric power beam and Inuyasha got electrocuted. After pushing himself up and letting out a large amount of cruses out he whipped out the Tetsusaiga thinking he could get over by killing whatever the hell the thing in front of him. Strangely, it would not transform. Even more he couldn't sense any demon energy from the boy. The boy was running to him to punch him again. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back and grabbed the fist. He proceeded to flip the boy on his front and elbowed him.

"Get off him now!" The white hair boy ran towards him. In a millisecond, the boys was back to back Inuyahsa pinning them both.

"Heh, you two ain't that much trouble." Inuyasha laughed to himself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome and the gang was walking up to them, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha thrown down.

"Why did you do that for you crazy girl?" Inuyasha whined pushing himself up. Kagome was already helping the two boys up. She looked up and stared at him. He felt very small and kind of scared.

"**SIT BOY!**" She yelled for all her might.

A little time later.

'_That smell,_' Inuyasha thought to himself, '_It__'__s_' Inuyasha's train pf thought was interrupted by the smell of rotting fish.

"I knew something like that would wake you up Inuyasha," Selmatone's calm voice came to him. He saw that everyone else has set up for lunch. That brown hair boy, Jamont-Junate, whatever his name was sitting across Kagome. Suddenly Selmatone grabbed Inuyasha by the hair, through him up in air and kicked hard in the back that he flying. "That's for destroying my sword, you jerk!" He managed to keep his calm face, but was extremely angry. Inuyasha bounced back after sent so far away. By then everyone was eating and those jerks were eating his ramen, but something told him it was a bad idea.

"So you, will you now tell us who you two are?" Kagome asked Selmatone nicely, considering he was the boss of the two and he seemed much more polite then his friend Jamaton was.

"Well, first things first," He said with a smile that said you can try to tick me off, but it won't work, he turned to Inuyasha who kind of flinched. "We are most sorry for attacking you, aren't we?" He looked to Jamaton who muttered something that could called yes. "A demon with priestess, a monk, and a demon slayer wouldn't be to much trouble."

"Ok." Inuyasha let out.

"Now to na-wait, Shippo come here." He called to the young demon.

"What do you want?" He asked in slightly scared voice.

"Let me see that tooth of yours." Shippo opened his moth. After the hair went through his pack his pulled out some utensils. After a quick movement, he pulled his hand out of Shippo's mouth.

"Hey you fixed it. Thanks."

"Nothing to it. Ok now without any more interruptions." Selmatone began, only to be interrupted by Jamaton.

"Oh, shut it. You're taking to long. My name is Jamaton of the Demon Fighter family."

"The Demon Fighter family?" Was asked by almost everyone in the group.

"Wait, are you talking about that man, centuries ago, learn how to like a demon?" It was coming from Sango.

"Yep."

"The one who taught his son the way of demon."

"Yep."

"The descendents that began to learn how to copy a demon energy based moves?" She was wide-eyed and on the edge of her set so to speak.

"Yep. It was my dad that perfected it. And I'm the prodigy of the entire family. I was born with the strength of demon _and_ the learn demons power based moves just by seeing it!"

"Which caused your huge ego problem," Selmatone stated. "I was called in to check how dangerous the Demon Fighter kid was by Onca Slayer elders."

"You're part of the Onca Slayer clan?!" Sango eyes were wide open. "The most powerful of demons slayers?!"

"Yes."

"But you are too kind and happy!" She yelled.

"So?"

"But-" She was sturring.

"I guess that explains why you two can fight Inuyasha like that." Kagome said.

"So how much power does a Onca Slayer have?" Miroku asked.

"Sango, may I please have your sword?"

"Ok, here you go." Sango handed him the sword.

"Um everyone who is a mortal run!" Jamaton shouted and ran fast, grapping his and Selmatone food and packs as he ran. He was followed by everyone except for one. "Inuyasha, get yourself here now before you die!" Came the warning too late. Selmatone sent through Sango's sword an immense power surge that made a extremely large clearing. After a few seconds the dust passed showing Selmatone no worse for wear and Inuyasha had disappeared.

"..."

"Did anyone else hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Ahh…"

"Ahhh…"

"**AHHHH**!!!" Inuyasha came crashing down leaving a humongous hole.

"That was great you had." Sango said walking over to Selmatone who was once angain looking extremely calm. Kagome went to check Inuyasha if he was still alive.

"I am sorry, but that wasn't even one thousandths of my full power," Selmatone laughed handing the sword back to Sango. "If you want, I can teach you how to do it yourself."

"And Inuyasha can show me the Wind Scar!" The excited demon fighter yelled.

"No way. First off, he gonning to take my sword and get it repaired. Second, I will not let you learn it. It will make you too powerful."

"Ok. But you got say I am making great progress." Pouted an angry Jamaton.

"Done."

"So lets start walking." Selmatone said with his calm and happy voice. He was followed by his friend, then by Sango who was followed by a scared monk thinking that her sword might still have power in it. Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder had Inuyasha walking behind them keeping his distance from the two powerful boys.

_So here it is. If you think I am making Inuyasha weak, he is not, that's how powerful Selmatone and Jamaton are. More of this next time, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


End file.
